Far Beyond Driven
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: LEMON! CADE Full Summary inside. My first collaboration, thanks ghostanimal!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The following fic will take place during the Victorious special Freak The Freak Out during Jade/Cat's performance of Give It Up. It's a lemon (deal with it) AND my first collaboration. Big thanks to Ghostanimal for working with me, this chapter is dedicated to you and all of the Cade fans out there!

This chapter will be from Jade's POV, enjoy!

Far Beyond Driven

Chapter One: Love Upon the Stage

This has to be the greatest night of my 17 year old life. I'm standing onstage in a karaoke club singing for my life in front of a dozen or so enthusiastic people. The spotlights are making my body unbearably hot, sweat is covering my breasts and thighs, not to mention that Cat looks incredibly gorgeous under them. My sexual intentions are getting the better of me as the music swells to an end.

Now it's time to relieve myself of my urges. I approach Cat from behind as she is waving to the crowd and I tear off her dress. "Jade, what are you doing?" Cat asked slightly alarmed

"Just shut up and lay down on the stage. I've got some ignored feelings to attend to plus I want to give these people a decent show," I slipped out of my own dress then as Cat jumped back up and grabbed a microphone. She spoke hurriedly to the crowd as if she were trying to avoid keeping me waiting, "Okay. Listen up people, as you can see, Jade's got something interesting up her sleeve but I would advise if there are any small children in the house tonight that they all leave now."

I growled into my microphone, "Fuck it. Now, for everyone else left here on balls-out Planet Earth, can we hear a little love?"A mix of cheers and laughing from the crowd, which included my boyfriend Beck echoed effortlessly off the walls of the small club. "That's right. Now DJ, let's get Fucking Hostile in here tonight." The DJ reached for the Pantera record that I demanded.

Now we were ready. We undressed each other from our bras and panties before I pushed Cat back down, her body landing hard against the wood of the stage. A cry of pain squeaked from Cat's mouth as I stood over her, "Don't be such a baby. No pain, no gain." I told her as I thought about dropping to my knees. "Oh no, you're not getting me down there that easily, you have to work for it," I pointed to the region between my legs, "Start licking and make it good." When it comes to sex with Cat, I'm never this demanding but as I felt her saliva covered tongue enter me I surrendered my bitterness on the spot.

"Oh yes Cat. Don't stop, keep going." I'm breathing heavily and sweating like I never have before. In ecstasy I drop forward onto Cat but she doesn't stop. "Cat… oh that feels great," I feel myself close to orgasm so I command her in as harsh a voice as I can "STOP!"

"Why do you want me to stop, I was just about to make you come." Cat whined I look down at her eyes as I slide back onto her legs, "Oh don't you worry; I'm going to come all over you I promise."

I stood up for a second and spread Cat's legs and interlocked them with mine. I rested my clit on top of hers and grabbed hold of her legs. I pulled as hard as I could as she pushed away, giving our clits an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. "Oooooooh aaaaaaah." We both moaned and continued for a moment. "Cat…. I'm going to…. I can't… UHN!" I unleashed cum onto my lover then but she kept going.

"Oh please Jade, I'm close," Cat panted and whimpered "Just a few more seconds… yes oh Jade _here it comes_!" Cat, with a final grasp on my thighs released her juices. We both reached between our legs to taste the substance of the other. "Ah, that was fun." I spoke under my breath. The club exploded into cheers and whistles.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the first chapter of this lemon. My friend will write the next chapter and I'll update when this happens. Until then, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. My friend and co writer for this project, Ghostanimal, sent me her chapter a while back and it's been collecting dust in my DocX since 2010. Well, here it is, the second chapter of Far Beyond Driven.

As written originally by Ghostanimal.

Cat shifted uncomfortably as she approached Jade's house. After the show, Jade had demanded she come over to her house that Saturday night.

Lifting her hand, she rapidly knocked at the wooden door. A few moments of shifting from foot to foot, Jade opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted with a small nod before moving to let her in.

Cat stepped into the house. Apparently Jade's parents weren't as dark as she was, the room being decorated in nice, calm colors. Light browns, tans and reds with a few touches of orange. She turned to look at Jade as she shut the door. Jade obviously had sex in mind, wearing a just a black tanktop and black shorts.

"My parents are going to be gone all weekend," Jade informed Cat as she plopped onto the couch. Cat followed her example and sat next to her. "You know what we can do all weekend?"

"We can play Monopoly! Or hide and go seek!" Cat chirped. Jade stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, you know what we can do all weekend in the bedroom?" Jade rephrased. Cat stared at her for a few seconds.

"You can play Monopoly or hide and go seek in the bedroom Jade," Cat stated simply. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled Cat into a kiss.

"You are super lucky you're hot," Jade whispered before slipping her tongue into Cat's mouth, making her shiver slightly before returning the action.

The kiss grew hotter, Jade slowly pushing Cat so that she was laying ontop of her. Jade quickly unbutton Cat's blouse and her lips left hers so that she could kiss down Cat's neck. Cat shivered slightly again, but didn't protest. Jade pulled Cat up and grabbed her hand before pulling her up the stairs. This time, Cat was a little hesitant, tugging against her slightly when Jade eagerly dragged her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

"My bedroom," Jade said, opening the heavily painted door leading to her room.

"We're going to play Monopoly? But I wanna continue," Cat whined. Jade rolled her eyes before pushing Cat onto her black bedsheets.

Cat sat up and let her blouse fall off her shoulders before dropping it to the floor. Going from the calm hallway into what seemed like a tunnel of Gothic darkness. Black walls, black carpeting and the softest black sheets ever. It almost scared Cat, but she didn't really have time to take it in because Jade had taken her bra off and was now leaving a wet trail of kisses, licks and bite marks from her neck down to her stomach.

Cat moaned slightly when Jade paid attention to her breasts, licking and kissing. Jade let her tongue lazily lick her left nipple before sucking it gently, her teeth biting it slightly. Cat whimpered slightly when Jade repeated the action with her other breast. Jade continued this for a while before licking and kissing down her stomach to her jeans hemline. She undid Cat's jeans before pushing her to lay down on the bed, pulling her hips up in order to remove Cat's underwear and jeans.

Jade briefly slipped off her tanktop and shorts, revealing her black bra and underwear before crawling ontop of Cat. Cat smiled and kissed Jade, who returned it before pulling away. She tapped her fingers against Cat's lips, who let them slip into her mouth. Cat licked and sucked Jade's fingers. Jade watched in interest as Cat seemed to expertly slicken her fingers with her salvia. Soon though, Jade pulled her fingers away and moved down towards Cat's pussy.

Jade slowly rubbed Cat's clit, making her moan slightly. Jade rubbed a little faster before moving a finger into her, making Cat groan. Jade moved her finger in and out in a steady rythme making Cat pant slightly when she added a second finger. Cat threw her head back and moaned loudly when Jade began to let her tongue flicker at her clit. Jade's fingers moved in and out of her as her tongue licked and sucked her sensitive clit, making Cat's pants grow louder. Cat's panting increased and her moans growing louder, telling Jade she was ready to cum soon. Jade moved her fingers faster, softly biting Cat's clit, sending her over the edge.

Cat screamed as she began to cum, her juices beginning to squirt out of her. Jade eagerly licked it all up. The second Cat was done, she laid on the bed panting slightly as Jade finished licking the last bit of cum. Cat soon sat up and smiled at Jade. Jade smirked as she laid down next to Cat and made herself comfortable.  
Cat shifted to kneel in front of Jade's pussy. She immediately began to lick and suck her pussy, making Jade bit her lip and moan softly. Cat eagerly sucked her clit, biting her inner thighs, licking and darting her tongue inside of Jade before coming back to suck her clit more.

Jade groaned more as she felt the fantastic feeling of orgasm coming. She was going to cum. Moving a hand down into Cat's hair, she forced the girl to lick harder, which she immediately obeyed. Within seconds, Jade arched her back and came with a groan. Like Jade, Cat eagerly licked up the cum immediately.  
When she was done licking up the cum, Cat laid down next to Jade and snuggled into her. Jade rolled her eyes, but wrapped an arm around the girl. Cat sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Jade pulled a black blanket over them and glanced down at Cat, who was sleeping peacefully. She laid her head against Cat's before shutting her eyes herself and drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
